theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Luna Loud
Nika Futterman Marianne Frances Cacacho |inspirasyon = Dachshund ni Chris Savino |edad = 15http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163254/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/luna/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Hayskul |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Goldie (patay na goldpis) |kaibigan = Lana Luan (kakuwarto) Lincoln Chunk Mick Swagger Tabby Clyde Sam (crush) |kalaban = Exterminator Tetherby Manedyer ng Super Mart Park Ranger}} Si Luna Loud ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na 15 taong gulang, si Luna ang ikatlong pinakamatandang anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang gitna ng limang nakatatandang kapatid ni Lincoln. Ang kanyang pinaka nakakainis na ugali ay nagsasalita ng Briton na aksent, at sa isang pagkakataon, isang Suwekong aksent. Maagang buhay Bilang isang bata, nagkaroon ng interes si Luna sa paglalaro ng musikang klasiko, hanggang sa ang kanyang pasyon para sa musikang rock ay nagsimula noong siya ay 9 na taong gulang lamang. Sinisikap pa rin niyang hanapin ang kanyang pangarap noon. Nagpunta siya sa kanyang unang konsiyerto, at nasaksihan ang nangungunang kumanta, si Mick Swagger, sa pagkanta sa entablado, at pagtawag sa kanya. Pumunta siya sa entablado kasama si Mick, at biglang nalaman niya na ang mundo ng rock music ay saan siya ay liliwanag at na ito ay ang kanyang kapalaran. Mula sa araw na iyon, tiningnan niya si Mick bilang kanyang bayani, dahil binigyan siya ng inspirasyon na mag-rock on. Personalidad Si Luna ay napaka-ilap, nagmamalasakit, at madali sa pinakamaingay na kapatid sa buong pamilya. Ang mas gusto niya ay ang pag-awit, paglalaro ng mga instrumentong pangmusika, at pagiging kasama ang kanyang pamilya. Kasama si Leni, siya ay isa sa mga pinaka-mapag-alaga at matulungang kapatid. Bago siya naging interesado sa musikang rock, si Luna ay isang mahiyain, mabini, at babaeng babae, na interesado sa musikang klasiko. Mayroon siyang violin at ginawa ang kanyang konsiyerto ng violin. Matapos ang kanyang unang konsiyerto, nagkaroon siya ng interes sa rock music. Siya ay isang malaking tagahanga ng maraming mga grupo ng rock, at ang kanyang pangarap ay maging isang rockstar. Nagmamay-ari siya at gumaganap ng isang de-kuryenteng gitara, kung saan siya ay napatunayang isang mahusay na gitarista. Ang kanyang kakayahan ay hindi limitado lamang sa gitara. Nagpapatugtog din siya ng mga dram, pati na rin ang iba pang mga instrumento, tulad ng nakikita sa buong serye, tulad ng isang byolin sa "Overnight Success". Siya minsan ay nagsasalita sa isang pekeng British accent kapag siya ay nakikinig sa musika; isang bagay na itinuturing ng kanyang mga kapatid na isang nakakainis na ugali. Karamihan sa mga oras, maaari niyang matagpuan ang pagsasanay sa kanyang gitara, o nakikinig sa rock music. Siya ay bihirang magalit, ngunit kapag nangyari ito, hindi siya nagbabanta sa kanyang mga kamao, at aktwal na ginagamit ang mga ito, tulad ng sa "The Sweet Spot", "Chore and Peace", "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", "Brawl in the Family" at "Garage Banned". Magiging masama siya kung may isang tao na lumiliko sa kanyang musika, at sa ilang mga kaso, siya ay mabibigo sa kanyang mga kapatid. Siya ay nalulumbay kapag ang kanyang pamilya ay hindi kasama niya, o kapag siya ay umuurong sa kanyang mga kapatid. Ito ay pinaka-kilalang nakikita sa "House Music". Hitsura Si Luna ay mas matangkad kaysa kay Luan, ngunit mas maikli kay Leni. Siya ay may maikling kayumanggi buhok, naka-istilong sa isang pixie cut, pekas sa kanyang pisngi, at nagsusuot ng mapusyaw na kulay-ube na pangkulay sa mata. Ipinakita sa kanya ng kanyang orihinal na disenyo ang isang itim na t-shirt, pulang palda, at puting bota, bago ang kanyang pamamaraan ng kulay ay inilipat sa kulay-ube. Sa kanyang huling kasuutan, nagsuot siya ng isang kulay-ube na t-shirt na may bungo, gutay-gutay na leeg at triangular sleeves, isang palda na may kasamang katulad kay Luan (labanda lamang), isang mapusyaw na kulay-abo na sinturon, at mataas na kulay-ube na bota. Ang tanging katangian ng kanya ay ang kanyang hikaw ng paperclip. Nagsusuot din siya ng tatlong black bracelets sa bawat isa sa kanyang mga pulso at isang choker sa kanyang leeg. Ang kanyang pajama ay binubuo ng isang kulay-ube na t-shirt na may isang bungo dito, at pagtutugma ng tsinelas. Para sa kasuotang pang-kasuotang damit, isinusuot niya ang kanyang lagda ng shirt na may katumbas na bikini bottoms. Bilang kahalili, nagsuot din siya ng isang kulay-ube na Hawaiian shirt at korto. Sa "For Bros About to Rock", ipinahayag na siya ay may isang ganap na naiibang wardrobe bilang isang batang babae, bago maging isang rocker. Orihinal na, mayroon siyang mas mahabang buhok na bumaba sa kanyang mga balikat, dagdag na mga pilikmata, isang puting damit na kulay-ube, puti na mga hikaw, ang parehong parisukat na naka-pattern na palda, itim na sapatos na Mary Jane, at puting medyas, na may kulay-asul na guhitan. Mga alternatibong bersyon at alter-ego Luke Loud Night Club Mga absensya Season 1 *Toads and Tiaras *Save the Date *The Waiting Game *A Fair to Remember *Funny Business *The Price of Admission Season 2 *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Patching Things Up *Frog Wild *Shell Shock *The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Back Out There *ARGGH! You for Real? *Friend or Faux? *Legends *Snow Way Down Season 3 *City Slickers Mga reperensya de:Luna Loud en:Luna Loud es:Luna Loud fr:Luna Loud he:לונה רעש id:Luna Loud it:Luna ja:ルナラウド pl:Harmonia Harmidomska pt-br:Luna Loud ru:Луна Лауд zh:鲁娜 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Adolesente Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud